


The Trapani Special

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Background Paulie/Sam, Brief Mention of Alcoholism, Friendship, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Sam pays Louise a visit at The Burlesque Bar
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani & Original Character
Kudos: 5





	The Trapani Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote for my tumblr a while ago and some reason never posted on here so here it is! Here’s info about Louise if you wanted more context of her character and relations with Sam  
> https://chloe-trvpani.tumblr.com/post/640793822615519234/mafia-definitive-edition-oc

Sam had done his jobs for the day and a part of him felt he was itching to head to the Burlesque house. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was for the company of Louise or maybe having Madam Truman pining over him like she’s his mother as much as he would deny it. Louise has often teased the boys about this, all three of them deny it but the truth is they all love the attention of Madam Truman, an attractive elderly women who looks great for her age and is great company, what’s not to love? She even calls them her ‘precious boys’ so of course they loved visiting! Anyway Sam was still unsure as to why he decided to come here at the end of his jobs for the day but here he was. 

As he entered the Burlesque bar there he heard Louise calling out to the other women near the stage  
“Okay 5, 6, 7, 8!” She started before she was demonstrating some routine involving a chair and the other women copying her actions.  
“1 and 2 and 3 and 4” Sam stood back watching for a while, he admired the confidence that Louise brought to the place, with the Madam retiring from owning the bar soon to focus on more of the mob side of the business, there was no better person to take over the bar than Louise. She just had the confidence and passion like the Madam, Sam admired that about her.

It wasn’t long before Louise caught sight of Sam at the door  
“Well look who my eyes just caught sight of ladies! She exclaimed as the girls turned around and began to cheer and wolf whistle  
“Hello Mr Trapani!” She called out, indicating for the girls to take a break before heading over to him.

“Miss Russo” he responded as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she was moving to head behind the bar, Sam following behind.  
“Since you’re here I have a special drink for you!” She said as she pulled out a fancy martini glass, first she seemed to cover the rim of the glass in come sort of blue syrup, next mixing up a few things before pouring the red drink into the glass and finishing it off with a lime slice.

She pushed the glass over to him and he looked at it hesitantly, raising his eyebrows up a little with suspicion.  
“Try it!” Sam was hesitant but took a sip of the red concoction. This was Sam and Louise’s thing, Sam would want a drink but because Sam was not really a drinker apart from special occasions due to certain people in his life and their relations with alcohol Louise would pour him some sort of juice instead but dress it up fancy that it looked like a cocktail. Sam could just drink juice at the bar and no one would even know but this was the first time Louise was giving him a ‘new recipe’  
Louise watched as he took a sip of the juice, it tasted like...strawberries?

He squinted his eyes at Louise with suspicion as she raised her eyebrows up at him waiting for a response.  
“Well?” She asked with anticipation as he took another sip  
“You just squeeze a strawberry?” Responded Sam causing Louise to grin at him.  
“More than that!” She started  
“First I put a blueberry syrup around the glass” her finger traced around the rim of the glass as she explained  
“Then I added strawberry juice with a hint of lime!” She continued, putting her finger and thumb together to emphasise the little hint of lime.  
“Thinking of naming it ‘The Trapani Special’” she smirked as she leaned forward a little against the bar.

“That right?” Responded Sam with amusement as Louise hummed in response  
“The red for the danger, the taste for your hidden sweetness and the blueberry syrup?” She explained before her fingers found Sam’s chin, tipping his head up a little so his eyes were looking right into hers.  
“For those blue eyes of course” she said, cocking her head to the side a little before moving her hand away and stepping back a little with a chuckle.  
“So what do you think? Should I make ‘The Trapani’ the special for tonight? Served with vodka but of course for you without” Asked Louise with a smile before she noticed Sam grow a little quiet. Her smile dropped as she looked at him because she knew that look in his eyes, he wanted to ask something he hasn’t asked in a very long time. It became clear why Sam had came to the Burlesque bar after work...his curiosity wanted to know.

“Two weeks ago she tried to come in...we turned her away at the door” Said Louise causing Sam to slowly nod, nervously swallowing as he did.  
“I’m sorry Sam”  
“No it’s fine...just thought I’d ask” muttered Sam before swirling the drink around a little in the glass. Sam hasn’t spoken to his mother for years but from time to time he asks, he just wants to know, Louise understands that but sometimes it’s hard telling him. 

She watched as Sam sighed before taking another sip of ‘The Trapani’  
“Penny had a boob slip two nights ago” Said Louise causing Sam to choke a little, putting the glass down and coughing a little causing Louise to chuckle. He knows what she’s trying to do, she’s trying to change the subject away from his mother...he appreciated it. He just um...he wasn’t expecting that.  
“What?” Said Sam, clearing his throat a little as Louise put her hands up in surrender  
“I told her the costume did not look supportive of the chest area but she didn’t listen, boob fell out and she spent most of her performance with it hanging out! Crowd are cheering and she didn’t know until she looked down” she explained  
“Christ” muttered Sam before taking another sip, finishing the rest of the drink.  
“She tried to be casual about it, played it off like it was part of the performance but all of us behind the scenes knew different” continued Louise causing Sam to chuckle.  
“I’ll definitely have to tell Paulie that one”

Louise leaned forward on the bar again  
“I can already see it now, he’d laugh just because you said the word boob” she sighed with amusement  
“Sounds about right” smirked Sam  
“How are things with you and Paulie?” She asked, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“Good” Said Sam causing Louise to raise her eyebrows up at him  
“Good?”  
“Good” repeated Sam  
“That’s all I’m getting? Good?” Exclaimed Louise causing Sam to mischievously smirk.  
“Yeah”  
Louise groaned, leaning back a little as she did  
“You can’t do this to me Sam!”  
“I am”  
“I can’t be one of the small number of people to know about you and Paulie and then given nothing about it, no details or anything!” Complained Louise causing Sam to teasingly shrug his shoulders.

For a moment Louise paused, squinting her eyes at him as if she was challenging him, oh Sam couldn’t escape this.  
“Although” Started Louise as she shrugged her shoulders before leaning against the bar again, face a lot more closer to Sam’s  
“Good is a way of putting it” she said before her eyes moved to his neck  
“Because I can just about see a bruise sticking out a little from under the collar you so clearly tried to cover but miserably failed” explained Louise in a sing song voice causing Sam’s eyes to widen a little and a deep chuckle from her at his response.  
“But yeah, I guess ‘good’ is a way of putting it” she said as she raised her eyebrows up for a moment causing Sam to scoff as he looked at her but she could see a small tint of pink in his cheeks as he grew a little flustered causing her to smirk.

“Can’t hide these things from me Mr Trapani”


End file.
